


Trouble Spelled J-A-C-K

by RazzleDazzle2k13



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Jalex - Freeform, M/M, Magic, all time low - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleDazzle2k13/pseuds/RazzleDazzle2k13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witch Weapon Academy or WWA trains witches and warriors to work together and develop partnerships to last a lifetime. These students are supposed to keep the world safe and keep a fourth World War from happening. Jack blows through his partners, never getting along with them. Alex can't find a partner to keep up with is 'explosive' magik. Originally posted on the ATL site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Spelled J-A-C-K

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an ATL story but I did bring in Andy Biersack from BVB, plus two original characters (Syn and Tharja), and also two characters from One Piece because fuck it it's my story! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The year 2015 a great war broke out, World War III to be exact. Entire countries were wiped out and in the end nukes were set off. Most of the world became a barren waste land and 90% of the drinkable water became contaminated. Experts had predicted that the world would die off as would the people.  
  
They were wrong though. The world rebuilt itself thanks to the help of the new race that was created due to the bombs, they are what is known as the witches and warriors. It is just as it sounds. Witches use magik and warriors are super strong humans who also have a natural talent with a weapon.  
  
The radiation from the bombs created new people. Many were killed in the war and most of the US was even sunk. All the little islands no longer existed and part of China was gone. The world’s land mass had been greatly reduced. The oceans were now teaming with new wildlife that had survived the radiation and went on to become strong as the humans did.  
  
The world is not like it used to be. Technology does not run the place, wars are still breaking out, everyone is still rebuilding parts of the world because the population has been reduced. Some places are still unsafe to even travel to because the radiation would kill even a witch or warrior who are practically immune to it.  
  


* * *

  
It is now 2065 and a school has been founded. It is called Witch Weapon Academy or WWa for short. This academy is to train witches and warriors to work together to save the world incase a fourth World War happens. If war were to break out on that scale again, it would destroy earth. So the school was founded to train the kids who had the potential to stops wars.

Here’s how it works. When you start you are paired up with a member of the opposite sex and of the opposite class. You are trained and taught how to use your skills and work together with your partner. They graduate at 21, after all their power has been trained and honed and they are okay to be sent into the public. Once your graduate it is extremely common for the partners to get married. They then join the army and help protect the world, until they get pregnant. Then they have their kid and start training them. Once they reach 13, they are sent to WWA to start the real training.

Kids from all over are sent to WWA once they reached 13. However there was a special case, Alexander Gaskarth. Both his parents were normal, neither a witch or warrior. They had no idea what to do when their son started showing signs of being a witch. They had no idea what to do. They tried to ignore it and just tell him to keep it under control, but after a year and a blown up school later, they had no choice but to send him off. He was sent to WWA when he was 14.

He was behind in his studies and had no idea how to use his magik or even control it. The first partner he was stuck with was put in the hospital after a week and was partnered up with someone else. A week later his next partner put in a request for a new partner. It wasn’t his fault and no one could seem to even be able to help him contain his magik. Most the time he was in the back of the class because everyone was scared of him.

After 6 partners they decided that it would be best just to focus on working on his magik alone. He got private lessons and trained specially. He made friends with the class president, Rian Dawson and finally started settling in.

The school decided that he should be partnerless until they could find someone who could handle his magik.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I originally had this one the ATL fic site but it seems that those site have all but died out. I am no where near finished with it but I figured I would throw it up on here for everyone's viewing pleasure.


End file.
